


This isn't a good idea

by connoruwu



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Regret, im trans i cant be transphobic suck it, kinda gross, mpreg weird shit, porn with a bit of plot, suck my t cock AO3, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connoruwu/pseuds/connoruwu
Summary: Lucien got caught spying on his father changining.





	This isn't a good idea

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: INCEST. If you're a softie turn back now lmao. 
> 
> This was written as a dare.

Lucien never thought he’d be doing this.

He never thought he’d stoop so low.

He never thought he’d stoop so low as to get off to his own dad.

But he couldn’t help it.

Damien was in the process of unbuttoning his dress shirt, the afternoon breeze from the open window blowing through his long raven hair subtly. Damien pulled the shirt off his shoulders and his arms, tossing it into the laundry basket, leaving him in nothing but his binder. The ravenette unbuckled his belt.

He had his back to the door, unable to detect his spying son.

The son in question was at Damien’s door, silently watching through the open crack, breathless at the sight of his father’s body. He licked his lips hungrily, his hand trailing slowly towards his erection. He pulled down his pants a little and started to stroke himself, staring at Damien’s curves.. and back muscles... and his flowing hair... he felt so ashamed of himself, but he couldn’t help it. 

Damien slipped off his pants and boxers, putting his packer in the bedside table drawer. He turned around to grab some comfortable evening wear, but stopped short when he saw his son’s eye peeping through the slightly open door “LUCIEN-“ Damien screeched indignantly, jumping back a foot and covering himself, but not quick enough, as Lucien got a glance of Damien’s pussy. 

Lucien was so spooked and embarrassed that when he jumped, the door creaked open to reveal himself, standing there, his hand around his cock.

Damien’s face was flushed red. He didn’t even grasp the situation as a whole at first. His son... was jacking off to him? He furrowed his brows “Lucien.. what are you doing?” He PRAYED this was a misunderstanding.

Lucien gulped. He was caught red handed- or well, dick handed. His dick was still in his hand. He hadn’t moved out of complete fear and embarrassment. Fuck it. Fuckalldat. Lucien had nothing to lose. No excuse came to mind. He let go of his dick, strode to his father as confidently as he could, and kissed him right on the lips with as much passion as he could muster. 

Damien was shocked at first. He didn’t even move as his son moved his lips against his. He felt a bit of tongue, too. Damien felt pressure on his shoulder and fell backwards as he was pushed. It was then when his back hit the bed that he came to his senses. “L-Lucien STOP.” He said sternly, though his voice was shaking like mad. Lucien pulled back quickly. Damien wiped his mouth. “Lucien, that was so wrong on so many levels I don’t even want to LOOK at you right now-“ he said hastily. He wasn’t making eye contact. He had his legs bent and squeezed tight in front of him as some sort of cover. He was wet. REALLY wet. The wetness dripped down his thighs and onto the bed.

Lucien stared at Damien breathlessly, shameful tears about to roll down his cheeks. “I’m sorry i-“ it was only then when he noticed.

Damien had left a wet spot on the sheets underneath him. He looked embarrassed. 

Damien noticed that Lucien noticed.

Lucien and Damien made eyecontact for a good 5 solid seconds. They both looked terrified, embarrassed, and slightly desperate. There was a pause. 

“If we’re gonna do this, you can’t tell ANYONE.” Damien whispered.

Lucien broke into a grin “I won’t.” He whispered back.

Damien was still so conflicted. He didn’t know why he agreed to this. Maybe it’s just because it was a long day and he was horny. Maybe it was because the way his son looked down at him on the bed turned him on. It’s a mystery, dude. His thoughts were cut off as he felt something between his legs. He gasped quietly, feeling Lucien’s grey hair brush his inner thigh and his son’s tongue on his clit. He bit his lip, spreading his legs a little more for extra room.

Lucien gripped Damien’s hips to keep him from escaping as he went nose-deep in that cookie. Damien tried to squirm away anyways. He couldn’t help it. Lucien’s taste buds were stroking fast against his exposed clit, causing Damien to shudder with pleasure. 

Lucien pulled back a little, licking his lips and grinning “You taste so good daddy” 

Damien huffed “Quiet-“ He said, taking a handful of Lucien’s hair and pushing his face back down. Lucien complied, continuing to flick his tongue against Damien’s sensitive spot. Damien didn’t let go of Lucien’s hair. 

Damien was dripping wet, a mixture of his juices gushing from his tight little hole and Lucien’s saliva dripping down his ass and onto the bed. Lucien began to suck on Damien’s clit, no sign of stopping.

Damien let out soft, high whimper of pleasure. His legs were quivering weakly.. Without warning, he squirted with a slight whine. Lucien hummed slightly as he tasted it, taking in and swallowing all of his father’s juices. It felt so wrong yet so so SO right. They both knew it was wrong, but their minds were fogged up by desire and pleasure. 

Damien had came. He came from his own son’s tongue. Damien relaxed and let his head flop back onto the comforter, out of breath, his lips slightly parted. He closed his eyes. 

Lucien wasn’t done with him yet. He stood up and pressed a finger into Damien’s sensitive pussy, no warning. Damien yelped in surprise and arched his back, a small “A-ah!” Escaping his mouth. Lucien bit his lip as he watched his father’s reaction. Damien covered his mouth bashfully and turned his head to the side as Lucien put in another finger and pumped them in and out. “Tight.” Lucien praised with a little grin. Damien placed his ankles on Lucien’s shoulders “Just get on with it...” he whined, spreading his legs a little more. 

Lucien bit his lip again “What do you want me to do?” He knew EXACTLY what Damien wanted. 

Damien looked away again. He REALLY didn’t want to say it. It was so disgusting.

Lucien got the gist. He was just teasing. “You want me to fuck your minge?” Lucien did a mock-English accent.

((My gf hates that word she’s gonna be so mad when she reads this oml- I put it in just to piss her off- we’re not even British))

Damien was shaking. He actually got kind of turned on by that. He nodded.

Lucien smirked “You gotta say please.”

Damien gulped “P-please.” 

Lucien lined up his cock just right. The shame was gone, at least for Lucien. “I love you, Daddy.”

Damien snapped out of his flustered daze and scoffed “Saying that right now is all sorts of messed up- A-AHH!” He was cut off as Lucien drove his cock into Damien’s tight hole, sending his dad right back into sex mode. Damien spread his legs a little wider and squirmed as Lucien gripped his hips once more. 

Damien tried to squirm away, only to be held down by Lucien’s grasp on his hips. 

Lucien wasted no time, thrusting into Damien hard and rough, no mercy as his cock stroked his dad’s tight walls, making the man in question grip into the sheets and mewl out in absolute pleasure. 

Lucien’s eyebrows furrowed a little as he pulled the other’s hips towards his every time he thrusted, making Damien bounce a little. 

Damien was panting hard now. He reached down and started to rub his own clit, squirming a little as it added to the intense pleasure. “O-Oh fuck Luciennnn please… Harder… I wanna cum..” Be begged. Lucien tried his very best to go harder, and he did, making Damien squeal a little in surprise. 

Lucien grabbed his dad’s wrist, letting the other stay in its place so Damien could continue to rub himself. Lucien gripped hard and pinned it above his dad’s head. “You close?” Lucien asked in Damien’s ear.

“Y-Yesss” Damien whined, eyes half-lidded. He was so close.

Lucien kissed his dad on the lips. Damien kissed back, not even thinking about how wrong this was anymore. He squirmed his hips violently for a second before pulling away from the kiss “A-Ah!” He squeezed his eyes shut, his jaw going lax as he came around Lucien’s cock, his hole pulsating and contracting. “I-Im cumming..” He panted.

Lucien continued to thrust at an inhumane pace, driving Damien wild with pleasure. The man screamed out “L-Lucien! F-feels s-s-sooo g-good..!” And just like that, he squirted again, the liquid dripping onto the bed. Damien’s legs quivered uncontrollably. 

Lucien couldn’t help but smile as he came in Damien’s tight, wet hole. He slowly pulled out, and when he did, lots of cum followed, dripping down to Damien’s ass. Damien whimpered and reached down, taking a bit of cum on his finger before putting said finger in his mouth, tasting himself and his son’s semen mixed together. He liked it. Lucien watched Damien, out of breath. He leant down and took a good lick straight from Damien’s hole. Damien looked down, letting out a soft sigh of content as his son licked up all the juices. 

Damien’s orgasm high died down. Now all he felt was regret. He looked up at Lucien, “We shouldn’t have done that..” He whispered.

Lucien by now had put his pants back on “Didn't even happen.” He walked out, a sly smirk on his face. He was VERY happy. 

Damien whimpered and cleaned up before putting his clothes on, still bewildered by what just happened. He climbed into bed, pondering the night’s events.

About a week or two later, Damien woke up not feeling so good. He felt bile come up his throat… not good… he ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet, emptying his stomach’s contents. 

The same thing happened a day later. 

Worried, he took a pregnancy test. 

He stared at the results, completely and utterly horrified.


End file.
